Mad
by dmwcool1
Summary: Woody's mad at Jessie. One-shot.


**Just a useless one-shot. I'm having writer's block for "A Date at the Anderson's" and "The Golden Opportunity." I didn't even proofread this so sorry if it has a bunch of errors or it doesn't even make any sense/**

**I love Woody and Jessie sibling stories and I feel like there aren't enough. So here you go. Just a little dumb thing I wrote. I don't own anything. Told from Woody's POV.**

The last straw. That was the last _straw!_

How could anybody drive me so _crazy_? Sure, Hamm and Mr. Potatohead aren't exactly my cup of tea to say the least, and Buzz _can_ be a little naïve at times, but that cowgirl. I'll tell ya, I never met anybody like her.

Now, there aren't many female toys in the Davis household. There's Bo. OK, so maybe she's a lamp ornament, but she definitely counts as a toy. There's Mrs. Potatohead. The most charming spud any toy could meet. And the Barbies. Not much to mention but lets just say they've definitely got some perk in them.

But _Jessie_. That _Jessie_. How can somebody crawl _so deep_ in my skin after only a couple of weeks of being here? I've never experienced anything like her in my life. Maybe this is the whole "annoying younger sister" those television shows talk about. But Andy is as patient as a saint when it comes to Molly. Of course, she _is_ only but a young toddler.

Resting my head on the bed post, I hoped that I would n't be noticeable under the bed. I just needed some space from _her._

"Woody?" called out a female voice. "Woody, where are you?" Luckily, the soothing voice belonged to Bo.

"Under here," I responded, looking at the spaces between the edges of the covers and the hardwood floor. It was evening so the sun shone an orange shade through the windows, causing the floors to reflect it and lit up the spaces.

"Woody, where are you?" she asked again, walking closer to the bed post I had leaned my head on, causing a shadow. I reached for her ankle that I could clearly see through the spaces and pinched it gently, slightly scaring her.

"Woody!" she shrieked after she lifted up the bed skirt, "What in the world are you trying to do? Scare me to death?" I only had to gave a small chuckle. Even with an angered look on her face and gripping her cape as tight as she could, she still looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry, Bo," I apologized, extending out my arms for a hug.

"What is this? Your new play house?" she asked as she embraced me.

"It's my hiding place."

"What are you trying to hide from?" she questioned, resting her head on my chest.

"Not what. Who. From Jessie."

"Jessie? Why?"

"'Why?' Well why not? She's rude, annoying, and immature. I can't even be around her for five _minutes_ without her doing something wrong."

"Really?" she questioned, tilting her head in confusion, "I find her kind of cute. She's a nice toy."

"She's _not _a nice toy. You're just too kind."

"Mmm-hmm. Well, she wants to talk to you. She's worried about you."

"Oh _please_ don't tell her where I am, Bo."

"Scouts honor," she agreed, showing me three fingers as she held her pinky down with her thumb.

"Thanks Bo," I added, kissing her on the forehead.

"I've go to go check on the sheep," she told me as she got up and walked over to the edge of the bed skirt. "You'll be OK?"

"Yup," I reassured her, closing my eyes and resting my hands on my stomach, "I'll be fine."

I took a deep sigh and relaxed my body. I listened to muffled conversations, trying to not make out the words. I heard Buzz's voice the most. It was a very recognizable voice; I can just picture his facial expressions and his hand gestures to his words.

"Howdy partner," said a recognizable voice. It was Jessie's. Funny. Out of all the voices, her was the most audible. Yet again, she was a loud girl. But it just seemed to-

"Jessie!" I yelled when I opened my eyes. There she was; smiling ear to ear, our noses touching each other. I cocked my head to the side and saw Bo standing behind her. "Bo, did you tell her where I was?" She gave me a timid shrug.

"Maybe."

"I told you not to!" I replied, scooting my body away from Jessie, "Remember 'Scouts Honor'?"

"Yes. But I'm not a scout, now, am I?"

Bo Peep. She was a clever one.

"I'll leave you two alone," Bo announced while she walked away, ignoring my protests.

"Hey buddy," Jessie greeted as she sat down next to me. She rested her chin on my shoulder and looked at me with her big green eyes, disregarding my irritated glares. If I didn't dislike her so much I would say she was kind of cute. Very cute actually. But her charming visage wouldn't break me down.

"How's it going?" she inquired, pulling her knees to her chin and hugging her own legs. I pulled my hat down slightly. "I said how's it going?"

It was best to just forget about her existence. Not even take notice. Despite the contrary, she was well aware of her endearing looks and tried to use them to her best advantage. But it wasn't working for me. I wasn't gonna let it happen.

"I was just thinking the other day," she began, looking at the edge of my hat, "You have the best Forrest Gump impersonation I've ever heard. Do you know that?"

Flattery wasn't going to work, either. Besides, how many Forrest Gump impressions have she heard?

"You know, you're so _tall_ and _handsome."_

Not getting through to me.

"And so _smart_ and _courageous_."

Hmmph.

"I'm _so _lucky to have met you," she concluded, wrapping her arms around me and giving me a light squeeze.

My goodness. She's _too_ adorable for her own good.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked, her eyebrows turning upwards. Alright, she's too adorable for _my_ own good as well.

"Why not," I remarked, hiding my deteriorating grudge against her.

"Thank you," she said, shining me a big smile. Now I see why Buzz can never spit out a non-stammering sentence towards her.

"Just don't let it happen again. OK?"

"Sure thing, partner," she concurred, pinching my hat with her index finger and thumb. She rubbed it in amusement and I closed my eyes in relief. This is how things need to be between us. I shouldn't feel any anger towards her or feel the need to hide from her.

"I've got to go, Woody. See ya soon."

Jessie. She was an OK toy. Actually, she was a great toy for Andy. And a wonderful addition to the family. Sure, no nobody is perfect, but I loved her and I knew she loved me. The imperfections made our relationship a beautiful thing.

I reached to readjust my hat and realized something wasn't right.

It was missing.

"Jessie!" I shouted as my eyes shot open.

The last straw. That was the last_ straw_!

**I couldn't think of the reason why Woody was mad at her in the first place so it's up to your imagination to think of a reason. Please review/ critique. **


End file.
